The Gynecologic Oncology Group represents a national collaborative effort in Gynecologic cancer. It is a multidisciplinary group, involved primarily in clinical therapeutic trials in the treatment of female genital cancer. In addition, some nontherapeutic pathology and registry studies are being conducted. The objectives, methods and research goals of the Gynecologic Oncology Group are described in detail in the GOG chairman's research project application.